1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an apparatus for collectively fixing a plurality of metallic pipes or resin tubes (hereinafter referred to as simply "pipes"), having a relatively small diameter, i.e., less than about 20 mm, which are generally disposed as being passages for supplying fuel, oil or air in automobiles or various other kinds of machinery or apparatus in such a manner that bent portions of such pipes are collectively fixed by means of a clamp member which is secured to a base member provided on such machinery or apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A typical conventional collectively fixing apparatus of the type described above has heretofore been arranged as shown in FIG. 5. More specifically, in the case of metallic pipes, a plurality of metallic pipes P.sub.11, P.sub.12 . . . are collectively fixed at straight portions thereof which are at an appropriate position in the longitudinal direction by means of a clamp member 11 having a mounting wall portion 13 provided with a bolt receiving bore 12 and a clamping wall portion 14 which is bent simply in the shape of a hook in such a manner that the straight pipe portions are collectively retained by the clamping wall portion 14 or the straight pipe portions thus retained are brazed to the clamping wall portion 14. In the case of resin tubes, the straight portions of the tubes are fixed in a lump.
The above-described prior art suffers, however, from the following problems. In the case of the former fixing structure, since a plurality of metallic pipes P.sub.11, P.sub.12 . . . are collectively retained or brazed at longitudinally straight portions thereof, the bundled pipes may be displaced axially and circumferentially or rubbed against each other and thus scratched due to vibration of the vehicle, machine or apparatus, on which they are disposed, during long-term service, which results in crack or other failure. Further, since it is necessary to subject the whole product to anticorrosion coating by means, for example, of plating after brazing process, the process for plating the bundle of pipes having a complicated bent configuration involves a considerably troublesome operation, so that the operability is impaired. In addition, it is difficult to form a deposited coating which is capable of exhibiting desired high resistance to corrosion.
In the latter conventional fixing structure wherein the straight tube portions are retained in a bundle, it is often that the tubes are collapsed to interfere with the flow of a fluid in the tubes. In addition, the retained portions of the tubes may be displaced axially or circumferentially due to vibration or the like, thus causing problems.